Back in Boston
by KennedyRox992
Summary: Jessica and Riley are back in Boston for the first time since their first date. Pre-R J R, post-YTLTMMDD. Please R/R.


AN: Words (and Jessica) are mine. World, not so much.

I was sitting on a ledge at the JFK Library, overlooking Boston Harbor. This was my comfort zone. Ever since I was a little girl, I'd always loved to sit on this very ledge and just gaze out over the water. It gave me time to think.

I had gone home to Boston for the Fourth of July, and while being home was amazing, I missed Riley like crazy. The night before, we'd talked on the phone for four hours. This was the longest time we'd been apart since we'd gotten engaged, and I didn't know if I could take another day.

A tear slid down my face and landed on the cold stone of the ledge. It didn't help that everything I saw reminded me of Riley. The whale-watching boats made me think of Bindi Irwin, and Riley singing her songs with Katie. The abundance of Red Sox hats and shirts reminded me of the times when he wears his Red Sox hat that I gave him. Riley isn't a baseball type of guy, but he wears the hat and cheers for the Red Sox because of me. The smell of Italian food coming from the North End reminded me of mine and Riley's first date: Ristorante Saraceno. References to Riley were everywhere, not to mention all of the Kennedy references, starting with the building behind me. It couldn't have been any harder to not miss my baby Riley.

I put my chin in my hands and stared across the harbor. The water splashed up on the ledge and barely touched my feet. _Riley, _I thought, _I really wish you were sitting on this ledge with me. It's not fair that Ben made you stay in Washington. I love you too much to be away from you._

Just then, my phone began to vibrate, and Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ began to play. _Love Story_ is my Riley tone. I had rigged up my phone so that song plays only when Riley calls. I gasped, opened my phone, and put it to my ear.

"Hey, Jessie," Riley said.

"Riles?! Where are you?" I practically shouted.

Riley laughed. "Jess, I want you to go into the museum and go straight to Bobby Kennedy's desk."

"Huh?" I asked. "Why do you want me to do that??"

"Trust me," replied Riley.

"But Riles--"

"Cutiebear," he interrupted. "Go to Bobby's desk. Please."

I raced up the stone steps to the museum entrance, flashed my membership card, and bolted to the Attorney General exhibit. At RFK's desk, cell phone to his ear, giving what I teasingly call his "1.21 gigawatt" smile, was my fiance, Riley Poole.

"Hey, cutiebear," Riley said. He jumped up from the desk, picked me up, and spun me around - right in the middle of the Kennedy Library, in front of every tourist in sight. "Riley!" I shrieked. "Baby, how'd you GET here?"

Riley smiled. "I told Ben I had to come see you. He understood right away."

"But Riley, what about the cipher thingie you guys were working on?!"

"We'll take care of that later," he said, kissing my forehead. "Right now, I'm here with my Jessica. What exactly were you doing when I called?"

"Remember my ledge?" I asked him. On our second date, we had come to the Kennedy Library. I gave him the obligatory tour, then showed him the Ledge O' Solitude, as I call it.

"Yeah," Riley answered. "So you were just sitting there?"

I blushed. "And I was thinking about how much I missed you. How did you know to come here to find me?"

Riley looked at me as if I had gone insane. "Jess, I know you. You totally would be here. You're Jessica Elizabeth Shay."

I grinned and laughed. "They say there's no such thing as a stupid question. I beg to differ," I said.

"Besides," Riley added, "I was in the big black thing. I saw you sitting on that ledge. You looked like a princess with your hair flowing like that."

I blushed for a second time. "Me, a princess? Shut. Up!" The two of us looked at each other, then broke up laughing. A few weeks earlier, I had talked Riley into watching _The Princess Diaries_ with me. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew he had enjoyed it. I knew he had because he ended up laughing like a fool at some of the parts.

Riley kissed my cheek. "So, where do we go now that we're finally together?"

"Ledge O' Solitude?" I giggled.

"Lead the way, cutiebear," Riley said, taking my hand in his and kissing it. Then we skipped off like little kids, hand-in-hand, to my ledge.

AN: All of the stuff about Boston is combined from my own memories of going there hundreds of times in my life. Please review!


End file.
